I will wait for you
by SilverSoul0505
Summary: A Talon x Quinn story. Hope you'll like it :) (first attempt of writing in english, sorry for any typos! Please let me know if I should stop writing in english ;P Constuctive comments are always appreciated ;P) Rated T for one swear word, might change while writing


I was there with my hood on my head, sat on this tree for what seemed to be hours, thinking and looking right in front of me. I was thinking about how strange it was for me to be here, how odd it was for me to actually wait for someone. And it was my own idea.

The sky was slowly darkening, giving its place to the night, making me slightly feel much better. I was wondering how it was, here, in Demacia. It was kind of strange to be in this white city without any mission, just for my own pleasure. This kind of place wasn't quite my style… Way too bright and joyful for a sinful assassin like me. I was the guy that preferred shadows to light, you see…

Actually, the real reason of my presence near Demacia was more like a personal mission. This little demacian scout had always intrigued me, since I saw her navy blue hair on the Rift, at the League. We've never talked or anything; unless the battle terms used by everyone during fights, but that wasn't something I could call "talking". I barely knew her and for some unknown reasons, I wanted to know her so much. Even though her bird was annoying me like hell, I still wanted to learn about that girl. Happily, no one in Noxus saw me when I was leaving. That's a little assassin thing; discretion. Hopefully, nobody would notice, I told myself.

I suddenly heard a voice. My muscles tighten, ready to vanish, but when I recognized it, I simply waited for its owner to come nearby. It was her: Quinn, the wings of Demacia.

\- Valor! The voice laughed. Stop pecking at me like that!

That was a sweet laughter. I didn't move from my spot and waited for her to notice me. Quinn put her fists on her hips and started to look around with a smirk on her face.

\- Now, now, she muttered, where could be that Noxian …

She tapped her bottom lip with her fingers, pretending to wonder where I was.

\- Perhaps, the girl whispered, maybe behind that bush…

The scout slowly walked near the bush and looked through it. Still having that smirk on her face, she crossed her arms.

\- Maybe he just forgot our meeting, what do you think, Valor?

The bird let out a little whistle before posting itself on Quinn's shoulder.

\- I know, Valor, she smiled. He is in the tree, hiding from me.

The demacian raised her head and looked at me right in my eyes. A shiver when down my spine. Man, those golden eyes… Grabbing the tree branch under me, I pushed myself and jumped out of my hiding spot. I landed on my feet with grace, a meter away from her. Surprisingly, she did not move at all, even though I was kind of close. She seemed self-assured, not scared at all.

\- Hi Talon, Quinn said.

\- Hi Quinn, I replied coldly.

She backed off a little bit, probably concerned about my usual harshness. She detailed me from head to toe before her smile began to fade slowly. I didn't really feel bad or anything, it was just who I am, but at the same time, I didn't want her smile to leave her lips. Crossing her arms on her torso, she raised an eyebrow with a serious tone on her face.

\- What do you want, assassin? She spat. Why did you ask me to come here?

I met her gaze and instantly looked away where the forest was.

\- Follow me, I whispered.

Then, as fast as possible, I vanished in the shadow. I liked the little game of hide and seek with her. Every time we were against each other on the rift, my goal was to make her run and search for me. But unfortunately for her, I was always winning. I knew this game was annoying her and, it was oddly satisfying to make her angry. I had to admit that this cute blush on her face was making my heart twitching each time.

I loved the feeling of the wind caressing my skin when I ran through the woods. That was another thing I enjoyed about being an assassin; the speed and the escaping. With a smug look on my face, I hid behind a tree and watched Quinn looking around her. I liked how determined she was, when it came to our little game.

\- He cannot be far from here, I heard her murmured. Valor!

Her bird let out a cry and turned its head right in my direction. I was a bit confused, to be honest. How did the bird find me so easily, with only a sharp noise? It cried another time, like it was going to answer my mental question when I stepped back.

\- There he is, she sighed.

The scout ran towards me. Unfortunately, I mastered the art of jumping over walls and fences, so I jumped over the rock that was next to me and kept running far from her.

\- I won't let you go away! Quinn yelled with amusement in her voice.

\- That's what I wanted, I whispered to myself with a smirk.

I was fast enough to make a distance between us. All thanks to my non-stop training in Noxus. At the same time, a good assassin was supposed to be quick enough to escape to anyone, right? Then, I heard her stupid bird shouting, breaking the sweet sound of the silence. I looked behind me for a second and saw the blue bird carrying Quinn with his talons. I was surprised that she wasn't in pain. Normally, eagle's claws hurt their prey. When she got close enough, Valor released her and she leaped off me, causing me to fall on my butt. I groaned before getting back on my feet.

\- What the heck? I said while rubbing my back.

\- I'm sorry, she giggled, that's how my chasing skills work on the rift, remember?

\- Yeah, but was it necessary? To put me down like this?

I didn't really want to sound rude, but… Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes.

\- Yes, it was, how could I catch a fast noxian like you?

Keeping my mouth shut, I locked my eyes in hers. We stared at each other for what seemed to be hours, until she gave up, looking at her feet. The silence between us was a bit heavy, yet comfortable. I didn't feel like talking a lot anyways. Turning tail, I walked a few meters before setting myself on a flat rock. That was a nice little spot that I enjoyed staying when I was on missions in Demacia. It was actually my hidden spot where I slept and made my plans before going anywhere in the white city. Waving my hand at the scout, I invited her to sit next to me. Surprisingly, she did without hesitation.

\- Alright, she said, now that we're done playing hide and seek, what do you want?

I held her gaze for a second before frowning. Something inside me was happening. I felt warmth. I felt… good, when I was looking at her and when she was near me. It has always been the case, when I thought about it. That explained why I was always enjoying games with or against the demacian and why she intrigued me so much.

\- There must be something wrong, I whispered.

She seemed as confused as I was after my statement. The scout raised an eyebrow.

\- What do you mean?

I kept staring at her face, noticing every single thing on her face. I loved how sharp her face was, making her look so serious, yet she was a happy woman. I was fascinated by these soft and pink lips and these deadly looking golden eyes were simply amazing. I couldn't understand what this feeling inside of me was. It was all new for me and I somehow didn't like to not be able to explain what was happening. I raised her chin with my hand, just to make sure that our eye contact wasn't broken.

\- What are you doing to me, Quinn…

The demacian started to blush harder and harder. She then bit her lip and my heart twitched. Dammit, what was wrong with me?

\- I… I don't understand, Talon!

\- Neither do I, I murmured.

She was dumbfounded. My thumb caressed her soft cheek before I leaned on for a kiss. I really didn't know what I was doing and why I was kissing her. She was the enemy, yet, I felt something for someone. It was so strange for me to care about someone that wasn't my "sister". The only human being that I felt something other than anger was Katarina… and now Quinn. My lips felt hard on hers, so sweet. I was glad that she didn't move. Maybe she was scared that I could simply kill her… or maybe she was enjoying it too. I took a chance by slowly letting my hand slip through her short hair. God, I loved it. Women with short hair were much more attractive, according to me. Feeling out of air, I backed and looked straight in her eyes. They were watery.

\- Talon, she whispered, why…

\- I don't know, I said, cutting her out. I don't know why I did that…

She raised her hand and took my cheek, doing the same thing I did. Quinn smiled a little before letting a tear run down her face.

\- It's okay, Talon. I… I think it's…

She stopped and bit her lip for a second before finishing her sentence.

\- Love.

I stared at her, not saying anything. She was right; I loved her. I wasn't really ashamed of it, just really confused. Not wanting to add anything, i held her while she hugged me tightly.

\- And, she continued keeping her low voice, I have to admit that… I like you too, blade's shadow. I like you more than I should.

\- What do you mean by that?

She pushed me a little so she could look at me in the eyes. I saw tears held back in where golden eyes.

\- We're from two different cities, Talon. This isn't right, like you said.

I laughed darkly at her statement.

\- I meant that me feeling something else than anger wasn't right, since I have no heart.

She blushed a bit before sliding her hand on my chest.

\- You're wrong, she laughed slightly. You have a heart and it's right there.

\- You know what I mean.

She winked at me before she sighed and lowered her head.

\- Yes, I know, Talon. And it's hard for me to realise that I have a place in it… and that you have a place in mine. I really like you, Talon, but…

\- But?

Her eyes were getting wetter and now the tears were fully rolling down her cheeks.

\- I'm not quite ready for this, she admitted. But I don't want to lose you… I just need time to…

\- Hey, I said, cutting her again. Listen.

Quinn stared at me, waiting. When I looked at her, I knew that waiting for her was worth it. I saw in these golden eyes a woman in need of love, but also a woman so lost deep in her and quite lonely.

\- I'll wait for you, I promised. Take your time, I'm not in a hurry.

\- You'd do that for me? She smiled.

\- Of course.

The scout blushed before letting a soft "thanks" in her breath. It was time for me to leave. Giving her a quick peck on her nose, I get up on my feet.

\- See you later, baby girl.

Then, in the blink of an eye, I disappeared in the darkness, like I usually did.


End file.
